


Bangtan | It’s burning

by Filenuke



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gun Violence, How Do I Tag, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mafia Bangtan Boys | BTS, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tiger Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filenuke/pseuds/Filenuke
Summary: Being the only hybrid in all of BigHit wasn’t the easiest. He was lucky enough to have an alpha sub-gender which gave him an advantage in strength, speed, and dominance. Added to that he is also quite handsome and he knows exactly how to use his assets, but being a hybrid meant he was beneath everyone else, and being an alpha meant having painful and annoying ruts that he had to deal with.When a rival gang attacks Taehyung and Jeonkook when they are out on patrol all the carefully kept peace between the gangs is disrupted. In the midst of it, all Jeonkook finally seems to notice that Taehyung treats him differently than the rest of the gang. Maybe this war will finally open his eyes to the other's feelings.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Bulletproof | It’s beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is the first time I have ever read something like this. I usually don't really ship the members together romantically I just enjoy watching their friendship, however, for this fic, it seemed to fit in and I wanted to challenge myself a bit and write a little more of a slow-burn romantic fic. I felt the safest going with the most shipped groupings but once this fic is done I might write another one with other ships. 
> 
> English is not my first language but I have tried my best to correct any and all spelling errors. I hope you enjoy.

“If you don’t hurry up and take that damn shot, I will shoot you!” Yoongi shouted at the new recruits. He was helping Seokjin and Namjoon who usually handled the newer members of the BigHit mafia gang. Unfortunately, both Namjoon and Seokjin were currently out doing an important assassination for BangPD the mafia boss. So Yoongi was stuck with overseeing the new recruits' training and evaluation. 

“I’ll count to 3 and if you haven’t shot and hit that target you are dead. Do you understand?” Yoongi growled at the new recruit. 

“1… 2… 3…” A loud shot echoed off the walls in the underground shooting range. Seconds later the sound of a body falling on the floor followed. 

“Nice shot. What was your name?” Yoongi asked with a smirk. 

“My name is Beomgyu, Suga sir” Beomgyu answered from the floor where he was sitting still a bit shocked. Suga is the name Yoongi is know as throughout the mafia communities. It is important for him and the rest of BigHit’s best soldiers to keep their real names hidden. 

“Well Beomgyu, welcome to BigHit. Now, I have the perfect inner gang group in mind for you. I’ll lead you to the rest of TxT and their quarters of the mansion.” Yoongi smiled and gave Beomgyu his hand to help him up from the floor. Before leaving the room, he turned around and shot the remaining 4 people in the room. 

“Suga sir, why were they shot?” Beomgyu questioned a little surprised by the sudden execution that happened in front of him. Yoongi shrugged his shoulders before calmly answering in a cold tone.

“They didn’t pass and I was tired of listening to the whining they have been doing all day”. After introducing Beomgyu to the rest of the TxT members Yoongi headed to his group’s common area.

“Ah, Yoongi-hyung how did the recruiting go?” Hoseok his fellow member asked. 

“Good TxT just got their last member and the rest was disposed of,” Yoongi said with a smirk followed by a yawn. Stretching his arms, he dropped down on the couch. Hoseok, or J-hope as he is known in the mafia community, shook his head before going to the fridge for some water and heading for the door to the gym on the mansions fourth floor. BigHit lead by BangPD had been rising through the ranks since they were established in 2010. After 3 years on the bottom of the food chain, BangPD had handpicked some of his now most trusted and best soldiers of the streets. 

Namjoon, also known in the mafia as RM, was the first to be picked off the street. He was an underground rapper and had gotten himself into a bad situation that BangPD had saved him from. After this Namjoon has been a loyal member of the BigHit gang and BangPD’s right-hand man. Yoongi or Suga had followed soon after on Namjoon’s request. Namjoon knew Yoongi from his underground rapping days. Yoongi had willingly followed and is now Namjoon’s right-hand man. The next member to join had been Seokjin also known as Jin. Seokjin had been struggling to get his restaurant up and running. One day Namjoon and Yoongi had come to his restaurant for dinner and Namjoon dropped his food when he saw the cook walk out to get their opinions on their meal. Seokjin, after yelling at Namjoon for spilling his hard-cooked meal on the floor and ruining an expensive plate, had agreed to take Namjoon up on the offer to pay for a new plate and an apology dinner date. From there the two had hit it off and 6 months later Seokjin had agreed to both date Namjoon and join BigHit. 

Hoseok or J-hope had been in a street dancing group. There had been people in the group that had gotten into drugs and Hoseok was no different. On a particularly bad trip, he had accidentally run into Yoongi and the normally stoic gang member har taken him in and helped him get clean. Hoseok joining the gang had never been the plan but an incident that sent Yoongi to the hospital with a gunshot to the abdomen had Hoseok see red and he had joined BigHit with the sole reason of helping Yoongi and killing the bastard that had shot him. The relationship between Yoongi and Hoseok has slowly started to bloom after that. Their relationship then got solidified when they found a beaten up Jimin on the streets. Jimin doesn’t have a mafia name as he is rarely on any actual missions. Jimin was a medical student in his 3rd year of residency when a rival gang leader had been assigned to him. After the gang leader had recovered, he had taken a liking to the young medical student. When Jimin had continuedly refused his advances the furious gang leader had ordered his assassination. Hoseok and Yoongi had shot the attackers when they had been out for patrol in their gang’s territory. Later after Jimin had recovered he had turned out to be the missing piece in Hoseok’s and Yoongi’s blooming relationship and the three had been inseparable ever since. Jimin now being the gang head doctor. 

Jeonkook was next added to BigHit and is the strongest among its members. Jeonkook is the son of a former rival gang’s leader. After a war between BigHit and the Geomijul gang ended with BangPD shooting Jeonkook’s farther the younger was forced to join or be killed. After seeing Namjoon he quickly took BangPD’s offer of joining. Jeonkook had not had the best relationship with his father and Namjoon had quickly taken him under his wing and become a father figure for the young mafia boy. 

The last of BigHit’s elite to join was Taehyung, also known as V. Taehyung was a struggling art and photography major. Taehyung is a hybrid; therefore, he has little to no rights in society. Then going by the name Vante he was often cheated out of exhibition space and his art and photographs sold for the lowest price due to his broker having a personal vendetta against hybrids. Taehyung had ended up on the streets where he had learned to fend for himself and how he could use his art, good looks, and smarts to cheat, hustle, and scam people to earn money. After running into a big gang and scamming the wrong crowd the young artist had been forced to flee his hometown of Daegu and had then succeeded in scamming BangPD, Namjoon, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jimin before Jeonkook had found him out. Despite Taehyung thinking he was now going to get murdered by the gang or used to gain some extra cash by selling him as a hybrid slave, he had been ordered to scam his way into another gang and get intel. After succeeding in overtaking the gang Taehyung had joined BigHit officially and BigHit’s elite Bangtan was formed with Taehyung as the youngest member.

Being the only hybrid in all of BigHit wasn’t the easiest. He was lucky enough to have an alpha sub-gender which gave him an advantage in strength, speed, and dominance. Added to that he is also quite handsome and he knows exactly how to use his assets, but being a hybrid meant he was beneath everyone else, and being an alpha meant having painful and annoying ruts that he had to deal with. To make it worse his sensitive hearing and sense of smell picked up on every spike in hormones or the moans and whimpers from his fellow members when they were going at it. On the plus side, it also gave him the advantage of knowing when something was wrong with any of his fellow members. The only thing nobody outside of Bangtan knows is that Taehyung is a rare bread of hybrid that can transform fully into his inherited sub-species. This means that other than being V of Bangtan, Taehyung is also known as The Bangtan tiger. His ability to transform also means he can fully hide his animal features if he wishes although he finds it most comfortable to be in his hybrid form with his tiger ears and tail out while in human form. The other members of Bangtan and eventually BangPD had gotten used to seeing Taehyung with his ears and tail but outside of the fourth floor of the BigHit mansion Taehyung either hides his animal features or if needed he transformed fully. 

A loud roar alerted the whole mansion that something was wrong. Running to the window a tiger with its fur soaked in blood limped in dragging and unconscious Jeonkook with him through the main gate. Jimin, with Yoongi and Hoseok in tow, stormed to their injured friends. Before they could make it to them one of the lower ranks shot at the tiger not knowing that it in fact was Taehyung. Taehyung lowered himself to the ground and slowly backed away from Jeonkook to make sure the other clan members knew he wouldn’t interfere or hurt them. Another shot was heard followed by a cry of pain.

“You shoot at Bangtan’s tiger again and the next shot will be in your fucking head!” Seokjin shouted while putting his gun away and running to his injured friends with Namjoon in tow. Having just returned to the BigHit mansion garage from their mission they had heard Taehyung roar and had hurried to the scene. 

“We need to get both of them to the medical wing. Jeonkook needs immediate surgery he has a bullet wound in his right thigh, left shoulder, and abdomen. His pulse is weak but he should be fine as long as we can patch him up and get some blood in him.” Jimin stated while examining Jeonkook for injuries he needed to take care of. 

“Jeonkook is no problem but Jimin…” Hoseok stated and then continued in a whisper so no one other than his fellow Bangtan members heard him.

“We can’t bring Tae to the medical wing you will have to take care of him on the Bangtan floor. Nobody in their right mind will let a tiger into a medical office and he can’t transform right now with all these people here” Just as Hoseok finished explaining a whimper turned their attention to the tiger in question. Taehyung had heard what Hoseok had said and in his haste to eliminate himself from the equation of worry, had begun to walk towards the mansion house to transform and wait for the others. Before making it to the main door, with him being injured as well and therefore being slower and more careful when moving, another gang member had grabbed a hold of him and forced his collar and chain on him. The only reason they had it was to make it believable that Tae was an unpredictable wild animal and not a full understanding and functional hybrid. Tae whimpered again as the gang member roughly pulled him to the ground by the chain making him fall onto his injured side and making the collar dig painfully into the cut, he has on his neck. 

“Let him go you are hurting him!” Jimin shouted furiously. 

“It is a fucking tiger, not a person! So, what if it is a little dinged up, look what the damn animal did to Jeonkook!” The low ranked member spat in anger. He then proceeded to kick Taehyung in the side and step on his tail making him growl and whimper in pain. To the surprise of everyone, the gunshot that killed the low ranked gang member came from Jeonkook. He had been half-conscious when he had heard Taehyung whimper the first time. The second time when everybody was distracted, he had reached for his gun and pulled the trigger before the bastard could even think of doing anything else to Taehyung. 

“Jeonkook. Shit is it good to see your eyes open” Yoongi smiled before anybody else could say anything Jimin’s surgical team had made it to the entrance with a stretcher for Jeonkook.

“Tae..., Jimin you need to help Tae” Jeonkook pleaded before he was taken through the doors to the medical wing on the 1st floor. 

“Speaking off where did he disappear too?” Jimin questioned concerned for his friend.

“If I know Taehyung, he is probably making his way up to our floor to not be a nuisance” Yoongi sighed running his hand through his hair. 

“Ouch” Yoongi huffed when he received a smack on the back of his head from Jimin.

“He is NEVER a nuisance and he is hurt so watch your mouth” Jimin scolded knowing his friends enhanced hearing would be able to hear Yoongi if he hadn’t made it far enough away yet. Yoongi gave an apologetic look to Jimin before following him inside. They really needed to find out what happened so Yoongi hoped Taehyung would be able to shift and not be too hurt so he could inform them. Jeonkook would be out of it until his surgery finished so Taehyung was currently the only option. Once making it to the Bangtan floor they found Taehyung curled up and whimpering on the floor in the common room. 

“Shit I hope most of the blood in your fur is either someone else’s or Jeonkook’s or you are fucked sweetheart” Seokjin hissed while kneeling next to Taehyung and reassuringly petting his head. A huff left the tiger before the sound of a pained growl and bones breaking and realigning broke the silence of the room. Once Taehyung was completely shifted back to his human form, ears, and tail still visible, he rolled his head to the side and started coughing up blood. 

“Jesus Tae stay still let me see” Jimin fussed as he ran to Taehyung’s side. Not much was hidden from sight with Taehyung just shifting he was left naked on the common room floor. His right foot was badly swollen and the same leg had a deep cut right above the knee. The cut in his neck wasn’t too deep but the collar was now almost dug into it making the skin around tear nastily. His left rip was sticking out at an odd angle and a long luckily superficial cut ran from his left shoulder across his stomach to his right hip. 

“God, if this is what you look like on your front, I am not sure I want to see the back” Jimin sighed. In his tiger form, Taehyung’s front was mostly protected as his primary position was on all fours with his stomach to the ground. This also meant that his back would most likely be even more of a mess. Taehyung groaned and hissed in pain as Jimin, Yoongi, and Seokjin turned him around on his front. 

“Holy sh*t! Was any of that blood someone else’s?” Seokjin exclaimed in shock when he saw the youngers back. Taehyung has lashes that look like he had been whipped with a barbed wire. His tail was clearly broken most likely that had happened when the low rank now dead member had stepped on it and his right leg had a broken knife blade still stuck in the upper part of his back thigh, lastly, a bullet hole was visible in his lower back with no exit wound indicating the bullet was still in him. 

“Sh*t how are you still conscious Tae,” Yoongi asked in disbelieve after hearing Jimin list all of his visible injuries and the supplies he needed. 

“Needed… t to get… Kookie to sa saf… ty” Taehyung huffed out between hisses and groans. They all soften up at Taehyungs explanation. It was no secret to the rest of the members that Jeonkook and Taehyung were closer than most. The only one that didn’t seem to see and understand that Taehyung was head over heels in love with Jeonkook was Jeonkook himself. Shaking their heads, they all got set to work getting the different supplies Jimin needed and moving Taehyung to the kitchen island table where Jimin has better access and space to work. 

“Is Jeonk k ookie okay?” Taehyung questions between hisses of pain. 

“Honestly Tae, I am more concerned with you right now Kook is in good hands and he should be fine as long as the bullet didn’t hit any major organs, which if they had based on his condition, he would have already been dead by now” Jimin explains while carefully cutting and peeling the collar out of Taehyung’s neck. 

“Damn this thing is dug in,” Jimin says with a pressed expression on his face. With a deep sigh and an apologetic look at Taehyung, he looks to Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Hoseok. 

“Please hold his arms and legs down, also sorry in advance Taehyungie” Jimin then commands and apologizes. Before Taehyung can ask why he is apologizing his legs and arms are held down and Jimin forcefully pulls the collar off his neck. Taehyung roars in pain and trashes against the people holding his limps down. 

“I said hold him down he can’t move around that much he is reopening his already closed wounds!” Jimin reiterates. The others give him judging looks while desperately trying to hold Taehyung down. 

“Tell that to him”

“He is stronger than he looks you know!” 

“Tae we are trying to help stay still!”

“Why don’t you try to hold him still!”

Hoseok, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Namjoon all yell back at Jimin and Taehyung.   
“Tae if you don’t lie still it will take me longer to fix you up, that means it will take me long before I can go help my team with Jeonkook and therefore longer before he is all better and you can see him” Jimin states harshly. Taehyung immediately stops trashing and whimpers loudly at Jimin’s words his ears folding guiltily on his head. 

“Thank God!” Hoseok and Yoongi exclaim at the same time and they all let go of Taehyungs limps. Jimin just shakes his head at them and continues to stitch up Taehyung’s neck. After a good hour and a half of stitches, bandages, and cleaning Jimin finishes up working on a now passed out Taehyung. Walking out into the common room he is met with concerned looks from his fellow Bangtan members. 

“How is he?” Hoseok breaks the silence. Jimin smiles and sits down between his boyfriends. 

“He is all stitched up and clean but he passed out from the exhaustion and pain around 15 minutes ago. I got a call from Bogum just before he passed out. Jeonkook’s out of surgery and is going to be just fine.” Jimin explains to the rest of his members present in the room. Bogum is one of their closest friends from the gang that aren’t in one of the elite groups. He had been a surgeon that had a patient die on his operating table and had been fired for unethical behavior and malpractice. Bogum had not been the actual offender, however, the surgeon who had been the cause was higher in rank and had blamed Bogum. After this Bogum had lost his license and was barred from working at a hospital again. He thought all was lost and began abusing drugs. Jimin found him on the streets and together with Taehyung and Jeonkook got him back on his feet. Bogum was then put under Jimin as his main apprentice and later became BigHit’s lead surgeon. 

“Ah so once he knew Kook was okay, he passed out and once you mentioned Kook he relaxed when he was trashing. That kid needs to talk to Jeonkookie before he gets himself killed.” Seokjin fondly states while shaking his head. 

“Did he tell you what happened Chim?” Namjoon questions the young ex-medical student. Jimin just shakes his head before leaning his head on Yoongi’s shoulder and closing his eyes. 

“You did good babe you can rest now,” Yoongi says fondly. Hoseok takes Jimin’s legs and pulls them so Jimin is now lying with his head on Yoongi’s thighs and his legs across Hoseok’s on the couch.


	2. Intro | Boy in Luv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I am back with an update Warning here for the language and the descriptions of violence.

A few hours later all of Bangtan, except for Jeonkook, has gathered in the kitchen to help Taehyung after he woke up roaring in pain. Once they got him off the kitchen island and onto a chair, in an as comfortable and less painful as possible position, they all waited for Taehyung to start talking. 

“We need to inform BangPD to get the gang ready” Taehyung starts before having to stop and take some shallow breaths. His broken rib making it hard to breathe and the general pain in his body making him short of breath. All he wants to do is curl up and sleep until all the pain goes away, however, right now he has to tell the rest of his members and their boss to get ready for war. 

“Ready for a full-on gang war” Taehyung finishes. The rest of the members looks at him shocked. BigHit has been one of the top gangs for so long now that a gang war hadn’t happened in almost 5 years. 

“Tae what exactly happened to you two?” Namjoon questions, if he is to inform BangPD to get ready for retaliation and a full-on war he has to know what happened in full detail. 

“Kook and I went on patrol our part of the Jongno-gu district. BangPD had asked us to do it today as there had been some trouble lately and he thought that sending his strongest member together with the Bangtan Tiger would strike enough fear to put everything back in order” Taehyung starts to explain.

Flashback  
Jeonkook and Taehyung immediately walked out of the BigHit mansion towards the bike garage after talking to BangPD about the situation in their territory in the Jongno-gu district. Taehyung of cause in his tiger form and following next to Jeonkook like a domesticated dog that has been told to heel. Some gasps could be heard from some of the lower rank members as they made their way into the garage. Jeonkook just rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys for his favorite motorbike. With Taehyung being in his tiger form they couldn’t just take a car, or well they could, but Jeonkook preferred riding his motorcycle and Taehyung had assured him on multiple occasions that he didn’t mind getting to run. He likes to run actually so he can keep his tiger in shape and stretch his legs. Nodding to Taehyung, Jeonkook put on his helmet and turned the key in the ignition making the bike roar to life. The travel time is approximately 30 minutes but with Taehyung’s running speed and Jeonkook’s love for going too fast they make it in 18 minutes.   
Patrolling the edge of their domain they find no signs of the trouble that has been reported over the past few weeks. 

“Doesn’t look like any serious trouble if they don’t dare try causing anything when it is you and I patrolling” Jeonkook states. He knows he won’t get a verbal response but Taehyung nudges his hand with his head in acknowledgment. They do a second round of the territory border before heading back towards Jeonkook’s bike so they can report back to BangPD. 

“This sucks! I was hoping for a little fun” Jeonkook huffs in annoyance but before Taehyung can give him a response in the form of a head nudge a gunshot disturbs the peaceful night and hits Jeonkook in the left shoulder. Jeonkook gets his hand on his gun and shoots towards where the bullet had come from hitting its target when a loud wail of pain is followed by a thump as a guy falls off the side of the building he had been standing on.   
Taehyung runs towards some of the attackers that are quickly approaching and starts fighting them. He has almost killed 5 people before two more shots hit Jeonkook one in his thigh and one in his abdomen, the last one making him fall to the ground with a sharp cry of pain. Taehyung can do little against ranged attacks in his current form and his sense of protection goes into overdrive once he sees Jeonkook hit the ground. To protect him Taehyung immediately runs back and stands over top of Jeonkook protecting him from any harm by essentially being his shield. 

Within a couple of seconds, they are surrounded by 20 rival gang members. They all look smug at having surprised the best fighter of BigHit and the Bangtan Tiger to boot. Taehyung lowers himself more to the ground to shield Jeonkook even further as he growls menacingly at the attackers. 

“Looks like the kitten is mad” One of the rival members comments with a laugh getting a few snickers from some of his fellow members.

“Don’t worry tiger, we just need to kill your little friend here and then we will take you with us to a much better gang than that shit hole you are currently trapped in.” Another member explains in a mocking tone. Taehyung growls before he slashes a claw at an approaching attacker. He manages to get enough force behind his attack and launch with enough speed to surprise the attacker and slice his throat open. The blood sprays over Taehyung who is quick to return to his position of protecting Jeonkook. 

“Run Tae, leave me and run home inform the others” Jeonkook orders the tiger. Taehyung just lets out a huff and lowers himself more to non-verbally inform Jeonkook that he is not leaving him here to die. 

“Ah screw it, I know the boss said not to harm the tiger but the damn animal is not cooperating so harm it but don’t kill it” The same guy that had spoken up about the plan before informs his fellow members. Taehyung assumes he must be the highest-ranked of the gang members currently attacking them. So far Taehyung has gotten away with a few scratches from gunshots just grazing him, he had assumed they were just bad at aiming but after the presumed leader’s words he now knows that they had missed him on purpose. 

“Let’s see how keen you are on protecting that sorry excuse of a guy when it will hurt you tiger” the same guy mocks. Taehyung barely has time to comprehend his words before a barbed wire whip is digging into his back and then dragged back to tear his skin. Taehyung would have screamed in pain had he been in his human form but in his current situation he can only roar in pain and growl in anger. More lashes with the barbed wire whips follow but Taehyung refuses to move away from Jeonkook. His instinct to protect the one he thinks of as his mate overrides all of his self-preservation instincts. Taehyung makes an effort to slash at anyone approaching while remaining in his protective lowered stance. At one point 10 of the gang members approach at the same time. Taehyung tries to keep them at bay but while he focuses on the few in front of him one sneaks up from behind him at manages to thrust a knife into the back of his hind leg. Taehyung roars in pain as the attacker twists the knife making the handle break off when Taehyung kicks his leg back and sends the guy flying into the nearby wall with a sickening crack emanating from the guy's skull when it collides with the brick. Next, another gang member makes it close enough to kick Taehyung hard in the side making his rib break and the tiger falls to the side away from Jeonkook. Getting back up in a hurry to try and get back to Jeonkook Taehyung twists his paw around when he leaps off the ground. This makes his leap uncoordinated and gives the attacker that kicked him time to slash a knife down his front and then into the side of his neck before Jeonkook can get a hold of his spare gun and shoot him. Taehyung slowly crawls back to Jeonkook and resituates himself so he again is shielding him while also allowing Jeonkook to be able to shoot at any incoming attacks. 

“Sh*t Tae I told you to run. I’ll hold them off as long as I can while I am still conscious but you need to go now Tae” Jeonkook commands and again Taehyung doesn’t listen he just lowers himself further careful not to hinder Jeonkook’s movement. 

“Screw it! Jeon you won’t make it back alive and your tiger looks worse for were so I bet you it will die before you do but just to help not prolong its misery, and in the event, you do survive you can tell the rest of BigHit that its tiger was shot as a declaration of war from the Monta X gang.” The leader spits. He then aims his gun at Taehyung and shoots the tiger in the lower back. The gang all laugh as they gather and leave the two to die.  
Once Taehyung is sure they are all gone for good, he raises himself from Jeonkook only to fall heavily onto his side when he tries to stand. 

“Damnit Tae, we have to get you back to Chim so he can fix you up!” Jeonkook says fear evident in his voice as he takes in the sight of his friend, his fur covered in blood, deep wounds still bleeding, and a distant look in the tiger’s eyes like he is fighting to keep conscious. Jeonkook tries to get up but the gunshot wounds and blood loss doesn’t allow him more movement than to drag himself to the tiger. Taehyung slowly rolls onto his stomach whimpering in pain. 

“Don’t move Tae, it’s going to be okay we will get you to help” Jeonkook tries to soothe. The tiger shakes its head in the negative and brings Jeonkook's arm around its neck trying to convey to Jeonkook that he wants him to hold onto him. Jeonkook gets the message after years together is it almost like he can understand Taehyung as if he was talking to him even in his tiger form. Bringing his good arm around Taehyungs neck and using his good leg to move his body he slowly gets onto Taehyung’s back. Taehyung grunts with the effort of getting back up on his feet with the added weight of Jeonkook and his injuries. When Taehyung then feels overwhelming exhaustion take over him, he staggers before shaking his head furiously and regaining his balance.   
Seeing the way Taehyung staggers and his eyes droop Jeonkook sighs frustratedly with tears in his eyes. 

“I have a feeling that bullet must have been lased with a tranquilizer. I’m too heavy for you right now Taehyungie leave me and run back, at least that way you might make it in time for Jimin to help you” Jeonkook states then continues to break down in tears. 

“Please Tae save yourself, you can’t die!” Jeonkook sniffs and sobs as his answer is another whimper from Taehyung this one a mix of pain and sorrow. Taehyung is happy with the fact that a tranquilizer was used as it seems to take the edge of the pain so he can move without thinking about it too much or at least he hopes it's the tranquilizer and not his body slowly shutting down. He needs to get Jeonkook to safety and help before that happens. Steeling himself against any pain Taehyung starts to run at a slow pace that allows him to go while making sure not to drop Jeonkook. About 5 kilometers away from the mansion Jeonkook passes out from the blood loss and the effort of holding on to Taehyung. This results in Jeonkook falling of Taehyungs back and Taehyung having to drag him back to the mansion by the collar of his shirt. Once there he lets go of Jeonkook and roars as loud as he can muster with the exhaustion of everything taking over his body.   
End of flashback

“I made it back and you guys came running once you heard me. The rest you already know” Taehyung finishes explaining out of breath and agitated after having to relive it all. They all look at Taehyung in shocked silence.

“Holy hell you should be dead kid, you and Kook” Yoongi is the first to break the silence. At the mention of Jeonkook and death, Taehyung whines in sadness. 

“Please take me to Kookie now, I want to… no, I need to see him” Taehyung pleads. The rest of his members nods understandingly at his plea. 

“He is still not awake yet Tae and I am not sure if you are well enough to sit next to him,” Jimin explains to his friend. Taehyung’s ears flatten against his head in sadness and Hoseok just about manages to keep the coo out of his voice when he asks Jimin to make an exception or come up with something.   
An hour later Taehyung is sleeping in a hospital bed right next to Jeonkook’s. His one arm lying across the gap and holding onto Jeonkook’s hand on his good side. The Bangtan members internally cooing at the cuteness of the younger’s actions.   
They all leave the two youngest of the group to meet up in their common room and discuss with Namjoon and BangPD how to continue from here on out. Currently, Jeonkook and Taehyung are the best fighters of the gang, Taehyung also having the bonus of being able to use his tiger’s strength and agility. With both of them out of commission for the time being and the other gang knowing this is the case, it complicates how they should approach a retaliation. 

“We need more intel first and foremost” BangPD informs. 

“Last time I heard anything from Monta X they were nearly wiped out by one of the gangs on the east side. To think they would be stupid enough to take on a big gang like BigHit. It means that they must have either grown or gotten help from someone and I want to know every little detail about every single member of Monta X and I want to know it yesterday” BangPD continues to demand. 

“Yes Sir” all present members of the emergency strategy meeting states in unison. As the meeting is adjourned Namjoon is approached by the leaders of the individual sub-groups in the gang.

“Our condolences on Jeonkook and Taehyung Namjoon-shi” Soobin the leader of TxT states with sympathy. The rest of the gang had been informed of the events; however, they had been informed that Jeonkook had ordered the Bangtan Tiger to bring him home and then informed that Taehyung was left at the scene.

“Thank you, but they aren’t dead just roughed up quite a bit,” Namjoon responds with a smile. 

“We find it very alarming that BigHit’s two best fighters along with the Bangtan Tiger were taken down like that do you know how it happened Namjoon?” Kwon leader of 2 AM, BigHit’s sniper unit, he and Namjoon had been friends but are now on more professional terms with each other after Namjoon had spoken against his unit’s interference in one of Bantan’s operations. 

“From what Taehyung reported they were ambushed by more than 30 people. The fact that they made it out alive from that is more than a testament to their strength and to our new opponents’ stupidity” Namjoon informs coldly before leaving to join his members and inform them of the current events. Gathering intel is separated between some of the groups. Glam being the main intel-gathering group with its main focus on hacking and searching the web, while Bangtan usually handles gaining intel physically through covert ops, infiltration, extortion, and torture. Well to be honest Bangtan usually has a part in all things that involves BigHit as Bangtan is the gang’s main elite unit.   
Namjoon is almost trampled down by the rest of his group members when he tries to enter the Bangtan common room. 

“Ah, Sorry Namjoon hyung we are on our way to see Tae and Kook they are both awake now” Jimin informs their group leader before passing by him into the hallway. 

“That is perfect timing I can inform all of you about the meeting and our plans there. I am sure Jeonkook and Taehyung would be happy to also be informed” Namjoon informs with a smile happy that his group's youngest two are awake. They all make it to the mansion's medical wing and into the youngest's private room. They are met with the sight of Jeonkook looking fondly at a sleeping Taehyung that is currently curled up in his arms in a way that still keeps from hurting either of them. 

“I don’t understand how the two of you are the most feared of all of us in the gang, yet manage to also be the fucking cutest” Jimin coos loudly. His voice startling Taehyung making him wake up and looking around confusedly before remembering where he is. Once Taehyung realizes, he is curled around Jeonkook his cheeks flush and he scrambles to move away from Jeonkook to give him space. 

“I... I’m… I’m so sorry Kook” Taehyung stammers out while rolling back into his bed. He winches when the excessive movements cause pain to flare up his side from his broken rib. 

“It's okay Taehyungie don’t be sorry, careful don’t hurt yourself” Jeonkook assures him with a smile a little worried Taehyung will fall on the floor in his hurry to remove himself. Once Taehyung is settled back in his hospital bed, he looks up to his fellow group members that are all grinning fondly at the two. 

“Would you stop laughing at me Hyungs and just tell us what the plan is” Taehyung frustratedly chides. 

“But you were so cute and cuddly how can we not coo over you TaeTae” Seokjin teases making Taehyung flush a bright red and hide his face behind the thin hospital bedding. 

“Please stop teasing him, he was hurt a lot Jin-hyung” Jeonkook pleads with big eyes not liking that Taehyung is currently moving so much to try and hide. 

“WHAT?!” Seokjin screams shock plastered on his face. His loud reaction hurting Taehyungs sensitive ears and making him cover in shock and whimper in pain. Everyone shoots him a glare for hurting Taehyung and then an inquisitive look as to why he yelled so loudly. 

“Sorry for being loud Taehyungie, but did you all hear the Jeon Jeonkook say ‘please’ and ‘hyung’ to me? I don’t think he has ever said please and I know for a fact it is the first time he has ever called me ‘hyung’ without it being sarcastic” Seokjin explains. Everyone snickers at Seokjin’s explanation. 

“Sorry, Jinnie won’t ever happen again if that is going to be your reaction” Jeonkook scoffs. 

“Namjoon-hyung can you please tell us what you came here for” Taehyung pleads. He lowers the cover and looks at Namjoon with tired eyes. 

“If you are too tired Taehyung, we can come back later to inform the two of you? It is more important that you both rest and heal” Namjoon calmly questions. Taehyung looks to Jeonkook who looks like he is about to protest so Taehyung speaks before Jeonkook can say anything. 

“I don’t think Jeonkookie-hyung and I can rest properly until we know what is going on” Taehyung lies. He desperately needs the rest, his body is exhausted and screaming at him, but he also knows that what he said is true in Jeonkook’s case and he wants Jeonkook to rest also. 

“Fine I’ll make it quick then” Namjoon nods his head sending Taehyung a knowing look.


	3. Danger | What am I to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up on descriptions of masturbation at the end of the chapter. If you don't want to read it stop after "If looks could kill Hoseok would be dead now." :)
> 
> Also, sorry for the infrequent updating I have way too much going on in my life at the moment to update frequently so for now it will just be whenever I have time to write and upload a chapter.

Taehyung groans in pain the next time he wakes up. His ears are ringing, the pain in his neck, lower back, thigh, and chest is flaring up. Despite all the pain Taehyung sits up slowly in bed. This is a good sign it means that he should be all healed and better at the end of the day like they needed him to be according to Namjoon’s plan. Taehyung just hates that his body burns through all pain medication before it starts healing the wounds in his body. The monitors hooked up to him showing his vitals are all going haywire with Taehyung’s rising pulse and body temperature. They injected Taehyung with Narcan to get the last effects of the tranquilizer out of his system. Namjoon needed Taehyung back in action for their next mission to find out about Monta X which meant getting his healing to happen fast hence the pain. The noise from the monitors makes Jeonkook wake up next to him.

“Shit Tae you don’t look too hot, or rather you look way too hot actually” Jeonkook comments concerned.

“Is that supposed to happen Tae? I will call Jiminie hyung, okay? He can help” Jeonkook states getting anxious because of Taehyung’s lack of reply. Jeonkook leans over and pushes the call button that lets the nurses and doctors know that he needs help. With Taehyung still in his hybrid form, it would be too much stress on his body to hide it now, therefore, Jimin is the only one allowed in their room so the call button has been directly linked to his pager. It only takes a few seconds before Jimin enters the room.

“What do you need Jeonkookie?” Jimin singsongs as he enters. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Taehyung burning up and looking like he is in even more pain than when he first got injured. Taehyung is sweating and writing around in the sheets like he can’t find a comfortable position, which is probably part of the reason. He is groaning in pain with every movement and his eyes are shut tightly, his whole body tensed.

“Damn I hate that you have to go through that Taehyungie but I can’t do much here” Jimin sighs sadly. Taehyung looks delirious his eyes unfocused when he opens them and his body burning and tensing up further. Jeonkook and Jimin almost jump out of their skin when a roar leaves Taehyung’s throat. Taehyung then slumps back into the bed whimpers leaving his lips and pain etched into his features.

“Jimin-hyung can’t you help him?” Jeonkook pleads with big eyes looking to his closest hyung.

“I wish I could Kook I hate seeing him suffer but this is good. The reason he is burning up like that is due to his body healing. The tranquilizer they used slowed his healing down so right now his body is burning through the pain medication and the Narcan we gave him is fighting the tranquilizer to help heal him. The only thing that sucks about that is that he feels every single injury with full force.“ Jimin explains while looking at his friend with sad eyes. Jeonkook’s eyes got teary as he watches Taehyung writhe and whimper in pain.

“Ple… ah... Please d-don don't cry, Koo... Kookie” Taehyung huffs out. A loud crack of bones realigning followed by a yell of pain follows Taehyung’s plea. After that Taehyung passes out from the pain and his body slowly starts simmering down. With Taehyung’s breath evening out the monitors slowly go back to showing normal stats.

“Take care of yourself for once Taehyung” Jimin breaths out with a smile on his face. He then looks to Jeonkook who looks like he has seen a ghost eyes wide and tears streaming down his cheeks. Jimin internally coos at him before he closes the distance and brings their second youngest into a tight hug. It still amazes Jimin how their two youngest are the strongest among them, the strongest among all, yet in the safe space of their room in the mansion, they also manage to be the cutest, biggest babies of the group. Jeonkook seems to startle when he finally comes back to himself.

“Jimin, Jimin please is he okay he isn’t moving please check on him.” Jeonkook frantically pleads while trying to squirm out of the bruising hug Jimin has him trapped in. If Jeonkook wasn’t so frightened he would know Taehyung is just fine, the monitors assuring showing a steady and regular heart and pulse.

“Relax kook he is okay; this is good his body temperature is coming down and he is healing fast. He should be as good as new when he wakes up.” Jimin comforts until Jeonkook stops struggling.

“That sounded horrible” Jeonkook sniffs. He leans his head against Jimin’s shoulder so that he can watch Taehyung’s sleeping form.

“It probably felt even worse, to be honest with you Kook. There is little in this world that hurts more than getting your bones rebroken to realign them up correctly” Jimin informs. He does not doubt that the cracking noise was Taehyungs tail and rib breaking and realigning at the same time. He winches at the thought of it.

“Taehyung’s healing is as much of a curse as it is a gift” Jimin sighs defeated once again by his inability to help his youngest friend. Jeonkook nods against his shoulder.

“Is there no way we can help him at all Jiminie?” Jeonkook questions breaking the hug and looking hopefully into Jimin’s eyes. Oh, sweet kook how can you not see it, Jimin thinks to himself once again feeling sorry for Taehyung.

“There is one thing I know would help him” Jimin starts. Jeonkook’s eyes go wide.

“What is it? Why haven’t you don’t it yet? Please help him Jimin!” Jeonkook pleads. Jimin shakes his head before continuing.

“It is not something I can do Kook only you can and I don’t want you to do something that makes you feel uncomfortable or hurts you. You are injured too, remember, and you don’t heal as fast as Tae does” Jimin explains.

“Please tell me I want to help him, it's my fault he got hurt” Jeonkook interrupts.

“Okay, first of all, no none of this is yours or Tae’s fault do you understand?” Jimin scolds. Jeonkook nods his head in response.

“Good, now all you need to do is cuddle him” Jimin states before breaking out into laughter at Jeonkook’s expression once his words are processed.

“C-c-Cuddle him? I don’t understand Hyung” Jeonkook states confusion evident in his voice and large eyes.

“You see Kook, Tae is a hybrid and hybrids heal faster when the person they are closest to are holding them or show them affection. It's kind of like the affection speeds up the process, among other things” Jimin explains. It is a little white lie but he can’t tell Jeonkook that it only works with him because Taehyung sees him as his mate, that Jeonkook showing Taehyung any kind of affection makes Taehyung better in every sense of the word. Healing, speed, hearing, sensing, smelling, hell even sex, but it is not Jimin’s secret to tell and Taehyung had only told him this once when Jimin wouldn’t stop pestering him about why he was clingy with Jeonkook for a whole week. It turned out Taehyung had been hurt and going into his rut so to heal faster he has gone to Jeonkook which had also resulted in him almost humping Jeonkook’s leg one night. Taehyung had been terrified of ruining things so he had gone to his room, locked the door, and texted Jimin that he was not to be approached for the next week unless for people to leave food and water at his door.

“Okay, I’ll help him” Jeonkook states and Jimin almost laughs at his determined face.

“Kook I said to cuddle him not fight him you don’t have to look so determined to win” Jimin mocks. Jeonkook’s cheeks flush red as he pushes Jimin off his bed and makes his way over to Taehyung’s.

“Shut up! Don’t you have other things to take care of” Jeonkook shoots back. Jimin just shakes his head fondly. ‘Sorry, Taehyungie but you need this so don’t be mad at me’ Jimin thinks as he leaves the room. Jeonkook slowly climbs into Taehyung’s bed making sure not to injure himself or startle the other. Once Jeonkook is under the covers Taehyung automatically curls around him so Jeonkook is the little spoon. Jeonkook stiffens when he feels Taehyung nurseling his nose along the back of his neck. Taehyung’s arms tighten a little around Jeonkook and a deep satisfied sigh leaves his lips before Taehyung stills and goes into a deep sleep. Jeonkook lays awake for a bit but feels himself relax as the warm feeling of Taehyung against his back and the security of his arms makes him fall asleep as well.

Taehyung is slowly woken up by the soft call of his name. Once coming somewhat to his senses, the first thing he notices is the pleasant scent close to his nose. Wanting more of the delicious scent, that his sleep induced brain slowly recognizes as Jeonkook’s, Taehyung nuzzles his nose further into Jeonkook’s neck with a satisfied hum.

“Tae if you don’t want a very flustered Jeonkook I suggest you wake up and slowly move back a bit” Hoseok tries again to wake up their youngest. Taehyung groans as he opens his eyes and gets blinded by the lights in the room before his eyes slowly adjust. Once fully awake he realizes that he is cuddling Jeonkook with his arm swung over his thin waist and their legs tangled. Hoseok’s words finally registrar on his brain and as soon as they do Taehyung startles and hurriedly untangles himself.

“How are you feeling kid?” Hoseok asks as soon as Taehyung sits up in the bed. Taehyung makes sure that Jeonkook is still fast asleep before he answers.

“Good, I feel fucking good but that is probably due to Kookie hyung more than my natural healing” Taehyung explains.

“Ah that’s good to hear, you won’t throttle Jimin for convincing Kook to cuddle you then?” Hoseok questions with a knowing smirk.

“Well, no unless he forced him I won’t” Taehyung huffs with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Hoseok sends him a confused look.

“What is it hyung?” Taehyung asks annoyed at Hoseok for not leaving. He needs some privacy to enjoy Jeonkook sleeping for just a little more and then, though he hates to admit it, a shameful trip to the bathroom.

“Well Jimin said you would wake up and most certainly kill him first thing, however, you seem calm if not a little red in the face” Hoseok explains his curiosity. At Hoseok’s words, Taehyung flushes an even brighter red.

“Please don’t make me explain, and also please leave hyung I, uh, kind of need the privacy” Taehyung mumbles cheeks bright red with embarrassment. He hopes Hoseok will pick up on the meaning behind the words without him having to explain himself further. Hoseok eyes go wide before a teasing smirk takes over his features. Taehyung dreads the words that he knows will leave Hoseok’s mouth.

“Well I’ll leave you to take care of your problem, but don’t be too loud or Jeonkook might hear you and he only consented to sleepy cuddles.” Hoseok starts with a huge smug grin on his face. 

If looks could kill Hoseok would be dead now. Instead, he just laughs and leaves the hospital room. Once Hoseok has left Taehyung shuffles down slowly putting his arm back around Jeonkook’s waist and burying his nose in his neck. After a few minutes, Jeonkook shuffles and presses back again Taehyung to get closer to the warmth. Taehyung almost moans out loud when Jeonkook’s butt presses back against his unfortunate hard-on. At that moment Taehyung decides he has played enough with fire and slips out of the hospital bed to sneak to the bathroom. As soon as the door locks Taehyung is ripping off his pants and underwear unceremoniously throwing it on the floor. His cock an angry red from arousal and want. Taehyung doesn’t go slow he starts with a harsh pace to make himself cum fast and hard. Closing his eyes and remembering Jeonkook’s scent imagining the pressure from him rubbing back against him. Tightening his fist around himself he imagines what it feels like to breathe in Jeonkook’s scent while pounding into his tight heat. Imagines how it would sound for Jeonkook to moan out in pleasure. It is the thought of Jeonkook moaning his name as he climaxes that sends Taehyung over the edge. He muffles his moan in his free hand suppressing the whisper of Jungkook’s name falling from his lips. Once his breathing returns to normal Taehyung washes himself down in the sink and puts his close back on. He makes sure there is no evidence of his escapade in the bathroom before he exits. Taking a deep breath and sending a sleeping Jeonkook a longing look before he makes his way back to the Bangtan floor to get ready for the mission they need him for.


End file.
